Dealing The Right Lover Of Your Choice
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: A mere situation brings Shuichi and Yuki's relationship into danger.
1. Dealing The Right Lover Of Your Choice

Gravitation: Dealing The Right Lover Of Your Choice

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"You want to go to New York?" An energetic Shuichi exclaimed as he stared at his lover who had taken a break from writing for a few minutes as if he was going insane.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's just that, going to New York might bring you back some bad memories," Shuichi said nervously as he had never thought that Yuki would be going back to New York after that last encounter.

"It's not going to be like last time."

"Then why go to New York at all?" Shuichi asked annoyed as he received a glare from Yuki.

"Can't I just go to New York without an explanation? It might be something good for once for your own sake."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Yuki sighed, "I can't forget about him."

Shuichi stared at him.

"Every night I've seen him in my dream ever since I had come back from New York to join you back here in Japan. Why don't you move your singing career in New York for a while? I'm sure Hiro and Suguru would be alright with this."

"But Yuki! New York might be a bad thing for us," Shuichi protested as he tried to protest to his lover that going to New York might be not a good thing as to what might happened like before.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to us, Shuichi," Yuki said as Shuichi sighed.

"Well, at least give me some time so that I could tell my band that I'm taking off," Shuichi said as Yuki shook his head.

"No need. I already told Tohma and he agrees to give us a vacation," Yuki said as he found himself in Shuichi's wrath.

"You told them without my consideration?"

"I thought you won't mind since you were out with your friend Hiro at the time," Yuki pointed out as Shuichi glared at him.

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow."

"But my family doesn't even know yet! How long are we going to stay there?" Shuichi asked in a panicky voice.

"Until I say so."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself about this sudden trip?"

"…"

Shuichi groaned, "I guess I have to pack then."

"Good. I'm already packed anyway and I have my laptop stashed away as I'm bringing it with me."

"I thought this was a vacation?"

"It is a vacation."

"Your bringing your laptop with you!" Shuichi protested.

"It's a vacation away from your band members and those people in the NG studio," Yuki replied as Shuichi glared at him.

"I still don't know how I could put up with you."

"Then why don't you leave me in peace?"

"Yuki, you don't mean that!"

"You started it."

"…"

"Now, let me get some rest before our flight. We have an early flight tomorrow so wake up at seven sharp since Tohma is the one who will bring us."

"What? Tohma?"

Yuki snorted, "it's good that he didn't brought Mika along, but with him in the car with us, is a pain in the neck."

"Uh, Yuki. Just to ask you one thing, what is the purpose of going back to New York?"

"I told you already. I have to forget about Yuki Kitazawa since he is in my dream and in my heart and I have to visit my grave to see if I could dispose of him completely."

"You-Your still in love with him?" Shuichi stammered as he stared at his lover surprised.

"Why would I be in love with a dead guy? I just want to forget about him, that's all," Yuki replied as he left Shuichi standing in the den as he left for his bedroom to get some sleep before the day comes.

**I thought you changed Yuki. After that last encounter with Reiji in New York,** Shuichi thought as he went to his bedroom to go and pack as well as to get some sleep for the night before the big day tomorrow.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Me: It's like the start of Gravitation Ex but it's quite different. I assure you._

_Yuki: at least she has a new story now._

_me: hehe. _

_Shuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon._

_Yoshiki: review and update. _


	2. Feeling The Pain

Chapter II-Feeling The Pain

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"This place seems bigger then last time!" Shuichi commented as he and Yuki were inside the New York airport terminal as they were waiting for the luggage to come.

"Don't make a scene," Yuki hissed beside him.

"I'm not making a scene!"

"You don't want to be chase with fan girls now, do you?"

Shuichi didn't say anything as he kept his cool for the time being.

"Shuichi! Yuki! Over here!" A voice called out to them excitedly.

They both froze as they were suddenly afraid that fan girls might be running towards them any moment now.

The two men looked around for the owner of the voice and they saw the familiar face, "Yoshiki Kitazawa!" Shuichi exclaimed as Yuki glared at the man/woman that was standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked annoyed.

"I'm here because of Tohma. He told me to pick you up," Yoshiki said with a smile.

"Tohma? Why did he tell you?" Yuki asked angrily.

"Because Tohma also told me," another voice said.

The trio turned and saw a man that looked exactly liked Tohma but wasn't really him.

Yuki glared at the man, "Akira Seguchi. It's been a long time."

"Far too long to my taste," Akira said with a smile.

"Akira? Who's Akira?" Shuichi asked as he looked back and forth between his lover and Akira.

"Akira is Tohma's older brother," Yuki said as Shuichi gaped.

"For as long as I've known Tohma, he never tells me a thing!"

"That's because he doesn't like you," Yuki said annoyed.

"But why is he doing here? I thought Reiji is the president of Xmar?" Shuichi asked.

"She's the vice-president to be exact. I was away in California for a meeting as well as meeting up Tohma there at the time," Akira explained.

"So she lied to me?" Shuichi asked surprised.

"Perhaps. But she is still the vice-president and she always helps me every time I'm away," Akira with a smile.

"Yoshiki?"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Who's the kid?"

Yoshiki smiled as he/she looked at the child who was sitting on Shuichi's lap as the kid looked exactly like Yoshiki.

"His name is Riku Kitazawa," Yoshiki said.

"Kitazawa? I never thought that Yuki has a little brother as well," Yuki said as he eyed Yoshiki since he knew that Yoshiki was the only brother that Yuki Kitazawa had.

"His not a sibling," Akira said slowly.

"Don't tell me…."

Akira and Yoshiki nodded as Shuichi was clueless in what the trio were talking about and had no idea who the kid was that was sitting on his lap.

Yuki sighed, "this was a bad time to come to New York."

"Yuki, are we still going to the cemetery?" Shuichi asked.

"Perhaps we should go to the hotel first and let you two rested up for the time being," Yoshiki suggested.

"That would be fine. Wouldn't it Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki nodded slowly; after all, he and Shuichi could go to the cemetery without being followed by the others.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Yuki had flopped onto one of the beds as Shuichi stood right beside him.

"Yuki, are you alright?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't be expecting to see Yuki Kitazawa's own kid here!"

"You didn't know at the time Yuki."

"You know how I despise kids Shuichi."

"Riku seems like a good child to me."

"I. Do. Not. Care."

"Yuki! How can you say that? You were once a child yourself."

Yuki didn't say anything as he just stared up at the ceiling.

"Yuki, if you don't say anything, I'm going down to the café that's in the lobby."

"Fine by me. Just don't leave me."

"What?"

"Do. Not. Leave. My. Side."

"Yuki, why are you speaking like a robot now?"

"…"

"…"

"Just go!"

Shuichi huffed, "fine then. But I'm not getting you anything though," he said as he left the room with a small bang.

Yuki sighed, **who needs him now? Just as long as he doesn't leave me and will always be** **by my side,** he thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, how do you guys like it?_

_Shuichi: you should have warn them._

_me: augh. I know. I'm sorry dat I didn't warn you in the last chapter dat dis is like Gravitation Ex but slightly different._

_Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Yoshiki: review and update. _


	3. An Acquaintance

Chapter III-An Acquaintance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Shuichi stared sadly at his tea as he was sitting by himself in the café. **Why is Yuki always like that? I mean, sure Riku was once Yuki Kitazawa's kid, but Yuki doesn't have to** **be so mean.** **Especially in front of the kid,** Shuichi thought.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" A voice asked as Shuichi jumped.

Shuichi looked up and saw Reiji as well as Ryuichi, standing in front of him.

"Ryuichi Sakuma! What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked excitedly as Ryuichi frowned at him.

"I'm working at Xmar for my main fame for the movies. Didn't you know?" Ryuichi asked as Shuichi laughed nervously.

"I must have forgotten."

Ryuichi sighed as the two friends sat down at the empty chairs that were in front of Shuichi.

"You lied to me Reiji."

"About what?"

"About you, being president."

Reiji laughed, "well, Akira knows that I do that sometimes."

Just then, they heard a ringing noise as Reiji blinked and she took out her cell phone. "Aw man, it looks like we are caught Ryuichi," Reiji said as Ryuichi stared at her and he knew that it might be Akira, calling for her.

Reiji excused herself as it was now Ryuichi and Shuichi all by themselves.

"Where's Yuki?"

"His upstairs, resting. After our encounter with Riku and Yoshiki," Shuichi said as Ryuichi nodded slowly.

"Is something wrong Ryuichi?"

"I'm just wondering, are you happy with Yuki right now?"

"What? Of course I am! You know what happened last time after I searched for him in New York!"

"I know. But it's been awhile since those events. Shuichi, do you know how I feel about you?"

"Uh…."

"The first time we've met each other, I automatically fell in love with you. It's so hard. Watching you with another man. You don't know how it's like."

"Ryu-Ryuichi. I'm fla-flattered that you're in lov-love with me. But I'm in lo-love with Yuki," Shuichi stammered as he was still shell shocked about this sudden confession.

Ryuichi leaned forward as to kiss him on the lips but Shuichi backed away quickly and he stood up as he also knocked the chair backward.

Ryuichi smirked as he quickly went in front of Shuichi and held him in place with his hands as the two were now face to face as Shuichi struggles to get free.

It is a wonder that there is nobody in the café right now except Ryuichi and Shuichi, there would be one hell of a commotion if somebody saw two guys hugging in broad daylight.

Shuichi was still struggling as he felt Ryuichi lips hovered over Shuichi's own as Shuichi didn't make an impact of kissing him back.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A voice snapped as Shuichi gasped inside Ryuichi's kiss as Ryuichi stopped kissing him and the two looked and saw an anger Yuki.

"Yu-Yuki!" Shuichi stammered but he didn't know that Ryuichi had stuck his tongue out at him as Yuki glared at Ryuichi angrily and then at Shuichi before storming off back into the room.

**This can't be happening!** Shuichi thought as he struggled out off Ryuichi's grasp.

"Ryuichi, what are you doing?" Reiji's voice asked as Ryuichi looked and stared at her as she had come back from her phone call as Ryuichi smiled.

"I'm just speaking to Shuichi, Reiji. Nothing's wrong," Ryuichi said calmly as he let go off Shuichi who was breathing heavily.

"Well, whatever you're doing, we have to get back to Xmar. Akira wants to see us," Reiji said as Ryuichi nodded.

"It was nice seeing you again Shuichi," Ryuichi said smiling as Shuichi watched them leave before bolting up to go back to his room that he shared with Yuki.

He fished out his key as he heard noises coming from inside.

"Yuki! What are you doing?" Shuichi asked shocked as he saw all the clothes onto the floor as he was trying to make a getaway but couldn't.

"Shouldn't you be with Ryuichi by now?"

"Yuki, it wasn't like that!"

"Oh? I saw my lover and his favorite idol kissing just a few minutes ago! What's there to believe?"

"Yuki, please!"

"I booked you into another room in this hotel since we were supposed to be seeing Yoshiki in the cemetery later this afternoon. I also booked you a flight to go home in Japan earlier."

"You can't leave me Yuki! I won't let you!" Shuichi cried as he went and hugged him from behind.

"You should have thought about that before kissing your idol!" Yuki snapped as he pushed Shuichi down on the floor.

Shuichi sobbed as he stared at Yuki, "wh-when's my flight?" He finally let out as he began to pick up all the clothes that were scattered.

"At the end of the week. I won't be coming back anytime soon."

Shuichi hiccupped, "I am truly sorry Yuki. If it feels any better, I did not kiss Ryuichi back since I'm in love with you," he said as he had finished picking up the clothes and had thrown them into his backpack as he was going to get his suitcase later. He left the room as Yuki was now all alone.

**Shuichi, how can I trust you again after what I've seen? Even though you might not have kissed him, it's pretty obvious what the two of you were doing. Besides, I still need time for my own feelings about Yuki Kitazawa. I am sorry,** Yuki thought as he groaned and had lied back down on the bed and once again, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: sorry for the wait._

_Shuichi: about time._

_Yuki: its been only a few days Shuichi._

_Hiro: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryuichi: review and update. _


	4. Riku Kitazawa

Chapter IV-Riku Kitazawa

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Shuichi and Yuki went down to the lobby as the two saw one another but didn't speak until they saw Yoshiki and Riku.

"Where's Akira?" Yuki asked once they were inside the car.

Shuichi was about to answer but stopped as he stared out the window quietly.

"He had a meeting that was scheduled with Ryuichi and Reiji this afternoon and couldn't come," Yoshiki replied.

"By the way, someone is also here to see you and is already at the cemetery waiting," Yoshiki said with a smile.

Yuki and Shuichi stared at him/her surprised.

"You'll see when we get there," Yoshiki said with a mystery smile.

They arrived at the cemetery no longer then just a couple of minutes.

"Tohma!" Yuki exclaimed as he saw his friend, waiting for them by the gates.

"It's about time you got here. I was getting worried," Tohma said as he smiled at Yuki and didn't once look at Shuichi at all.

"Hey! Wait a moment Riku!" Shuichi said suddenly as Riku pulled him and going into the cemetery without any concern from anyone.

"Who's the kid?" Tohma asked as he watched the two disappear into the cemetery.

"His Yuki Kitazawa's son," Yoshiki said with a smile.

"No wonder he looks like him and you," Tohma said as Yoshiki nodded and he stared at Yuki with concern.

"Are you alright Eiri? Nothing bad happened while I wasn't here, right?"

"Actually, something did happen. I just don't know what to do now," Yuki said slowly.

"Look, I leave you two alone so you two can catch up. I'll go and see if Riku had done something harm to Shuichi by now," Yoshiki said with a smirk as he/she left.

"What is it Eiri?"

"Before we came here, I caught Shuichi kissing Ryuichi," Yuki began.

"What? But Ryuichi should be in Xmar!" Tohma exclaimed.

"He and Reiji went and visit Shuichi at the café this morning. Even though Shuichi says that he didn't kiss back…"

"You don't know what to think even though if someone else had saw it, it would definitely look like a kiss," Tohma said as Yuki nodded.

"So I throw him out and I booked him another room to stay in the hotel and he is leaving for Japan at the end of the week."

"Well, that is good probably. Shuichi needs to go back anyway since I've booked Bad Luck in a concert in two weeks and I was going to notify you to come back home at the end of the week anyway," Tohma said.

Yuki didn't say anything as he just stayed up at the sky with a sigh.

"Even though Shuichi does leave, what about you? Riku Kitazawa is still here and his going to remind you of Yuki Kitazawa."

"I just have to deal with it."

"But Eiri…" Tohma began but was stopped since Shuichi and the others were now coming back after their visit from the grave.

"Yuki, aren't you going to go and see his grave?" Yoshiki asked.

Yuki nodded as he looked at Tohma for a moment before leaving to see the gravesite.

"Shuichi, I need to speak with you."

"Uh, what is it Tohma?"

"Yoshiki, do you mind?"

"Not at all Tohma. Come Riku. Let's wait over here," Yoshiki said with a smile as Riku followed him/her.

"I know what you did to Ryuichi, Shuichi," Tohma said.

"Yuki told you?"

"Eiri tells me everything," Tohma said simply.

"I did not kiss Ryuichi and that is final," Shuichi protested.

Tohma snorted, "that's what everyone says these days."

"It's true!"

"Getting kiss by your true fantasy must have been hard for you Shuichi. Why didn't you get out off it?"

"I tried! Ryuichi pinned me!"

"Perhaps you wanted the deepest dream that you ever had to come true. Besides getting Eiri for yourself."

"Why can't you trust me?"

"I believe what Eiri says."

"Tohma?"

The two turned to see Eiri coming out from the cemetery gates.

"I'm done here."

"Wait a moment you guys!" A sudden voice said.

The group turned to see Yoshiki staring at them with pleading eyes.

"I was wondering, can you three take care of Riku for me?"

"You must be joking Yoshiki!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"I can't take care for him for a week Shuichi. I'm having my private parts changed into a full woman this week," Yoshiki said with a smile.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Look, just take care of him for a week and I'll be able to pick him up by the end of the week. Alright Shuichi?"

"But…"

"Thanks Shuichi!" Yoshiki said excitedly as Shuichi tried to protest but it was too late as he/she had gotten a taxi already and took off.

Now the group has a bigger problem. What are they going to do with Riku Kitazawa?

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, here's the next chapter._

_Yuki: about time!_

_me: what? Sorry. It's been a long week..._

_Shuichi: a long week? I thought you said the week went by fast?_

_me: when?_

_Shuichi: tis morning with your friend. _

_me: you were spying?_

_Shuichi: uh, no._

_Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Riku: review and update. _


	5. Getting Into Temptation

Chapter V-Getting Into Temptation

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The three men were inside Yuki's room in the hotel as Shuichi was watching over Riku as he watched the three of them talk even though he knows that it might be about him.

"What are we going to do?" Shuichi asked as the two looked at him.

"Isn't it obvious? You're going to bring Riku with you back to Japan," Tohma said.

"You must be insane Tohma! How can Yoshiki get him then by the end of the week?"

"He could get his own plane ticket to come to Japan," Yuki said as he didn't stare at Shuichi as he was staring out the window, as he stared at the streets below him.

"That's wasting money!"

"If Yoshiki can do surgery, then he has plenty," Tohma said confident.

Shuichi glared at Yuki but Yuki didn't turned to look at him.

"You two are both idiots," Shuichi muttered as he ushered Riku out the door as Shuichi slammed the door without even noticing that there were other people in the building.

"Eiri, I hadn't seen him this angry."

"Don't worry. Shuichi doesn't tend to be angry for long."

"But what if Shuichi is telling the truth about him not kissing Ryuichi? I mean, you two had never fought since last time."

"What are you saying Tohma?"

"I'm saying, my dear brother-in-law, that Shuichi is never wrong. He always tells the truth. Isn't that's what Hiro said as well?"

"Nobody could tell the truth. They aren't perfect."

"Perhaps Shuichi did told lies at one time but not this time Eiri."

Yuki didn't say anything as he just stared out the streets that were down below.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Apparently I'm not Yoshiki."

"But what about Riku's stuff? He doesn't have any clothes with him!"

"I could swing by your place and get it Yoshiki. Just tell me the address and I could grab a taxi before sundown."

Yoshiki sighed, "well, you are leaving in two days about. Plus, I won't be here tomorrow afternoon since the surgeon that I'm seeing is in another place."

"What?"

Yoshiki laughed nervously, "the surgeon that I'm seeing is in New York but farther."

Shuichi groaned as he watched Riku take a nap as he was talking on the phone with Yoshiki.

"Why don't I see you in two hours then? Riku is taken a nap."

"I'm sure his going to wake up sooner then that. He could never take a nap that's more then two hours."

"Very well. An hour?"

"Sure. Here's the address…"

The hour went by as Shuichi and Riku found themselves outside the hotel as the two waited for a taxicab. Neither saw Yuki nor Tohma out in the lobby as they were probably still inside the room, talking to one another.

The two arrived at Yoshiki's place as Yoshiki was waiting for them.

"Riku, do you want to pack your clothes or do I?" He/she asked as Riku batted him/her with his eyes.

Yoshiki laughed, "very well. Go and play your games while I pack your stuff. Shuichi, do you want anything while I'm at it?"

"Actually, can I watch you pack? I want to speak with you."

"So, that's what happened," Yoshiki said quietly as he/she was about done packing Riku's stuff.

"Apparently…" Shuichi didn't finished as the phone rang and Yoshiki went to go and get it.

"It's for you," Yoshiki said as he/she handed the phone to Shuichi.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi, it's Tohma."

"Did something bad happen to Yuki?"

Tohma snorted. "His fine. But that's what I'm calling you for."

"What is it?" Shuichi asked as he was hurt that Tohma had said that.

"We won't be seeing you so once you get to Japan, your band is book for a concert."

"What! When?"

"In two weeks. I was going to send you and Eiri home anyway, but now this occurs…"

"I can't sing if Yuki is mad at me!"

"That's your problem. Not mine."

"Please, can't you reconsider and just book the concert during another time? All my songs are dedication to Yuki. I can't…"

There was a click and Shuichi knew that Tohma had just hung up on him without farther explanations.

What will it take for you to believe me?

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: ah, sorry for the wait._

_Shuichi: about time!_

_me: I know..._

_Yuki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tohma: review and update. _


	6. Media Frenzy

Chapter VI-Media Frenzy

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Shuichi/Yuki) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Shuichi arrived at the airport two days later and he was buzzed with media reporters around him and Riku.

"Where's Yuki, Shindou?"

"Who's that kid with you?"

"What happened between you and Ryuichi in New York?"

The last question froze Shuichi. **How could they possibly know about the incident in the** **café?** Shuichi thought as he was waiting for his sister to come and pick him up by the airport entrance.

"Big brother!" A voice called out as Shuichi didn't heard the honking of a horn as Shuichi looked and saw his sister, Maiko, driving and stopping by the curb as she got out as the passenger sides also opened. Shuichi looked and saw his band mates and friends, Hiro and Suguru.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shuichi asked with a smile.

"Who's the kid?" Suguru asked as he stared at Riku, Shuichi chuckled.

"His not mine of course. His name is Riku Kitazawa," he said as the three stared at him.

"Kitazawa?" Hiro finally managed to get out as Shuichi nodded.

"Yuki Kitazawa own son," he replied.

The three gasped, "is that why Yuki didn't come back with you? He didn't want to be near Riku?" Maiko asked.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"We know what happened between you and Ryuichi, Shuichi," Hiro said as Shuichi stared at him.

"What?" He asked as the group went inside the car and Maiko started to drive as Hiro handed him the newspaper while Suguru sat next to Riku and tried talking to him. Here's what Shuichi read:

_Newsflash!_

_Alarming news that Ryuichi and Shuichi might be seeing each other after a kiss in the café! Although one witness said that Shuichi was trying to back off from lead singer, Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi. Ryuichi was the one who tried to make the move on Shuichi. Although Shuichi is seeing the famous author, Eiri Yuki, he had no intention on kissing Ryuichi. Even though it looked like it._

_Shuichi knocked down the chair he was sitting at as soon as Ryuichi came too close to him as he struggled to get free from Ryuichi's own grasp as he held him tight. The witness said the scene was hot although jumped a mile as soon as the witness heard an angry voice coming from none other then Eiri Yuki. Shuichi tried to explain the situation but to no avail, Eiri Yuki had stormed off and the witness is guessing that the two is now arguing one another._

"_If I were in Shuichi's place," the witness said to the news reporter, "I would definitely get away from Ryuichi even though Ryuichi is one hot super dude! Eiri Yuki is way hotter then Ryuichi! I would definitely keep him. Shuichi did not do anything to jeopardize the relationship he has with Eiri Yuki. He loves him too much. Listen to all the songs he sings and writes. It's all dedicates to him." So, what do you say fans? Is there something going on between Shuichi and Ryuichi?_

_Is Shuichi and Eiri Yuki's relationship in danger? Hopefully we'll get a response from either of the two as well as with Ryuichi own opinion. _

Shuichi groaned as he finished reading the article, "when did this print out?" He asked as he looked out the window.

"I heart it was printed on the day of the incident. Care to enlightened us what to exactly happened with Ryuichi on that day?" Suguru asked.

"That's exactly what happened! I didn't saw any witness's there! It was only I and Ryuichi!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"You know, there have these pictures on the internet on you and Ryuichi that's not that long ago," Suguru said.

"Pictures?" Hiro and Shuichi asked together.

"Yea. I saw them yesterday when I went home. It's on someone's web page," Suguru replied.

They arrived at the Shindou resident since Shuichi didn't want to go back to Yuki's apartment. He was afraid if he has gone back there, he would get in trouble with either Tohma or Yuki. "Where are mom and dad?" Shuichi asked as he held onto Riku's hand.

Maiko shrugged. "I told them you were coming home today, apparently they went out for awhile," she said.

Shuichi sighed as the group went inside his bedroom, "Riku, you could go and play game console if you want. Hiro, do you mind showing it to him?" He asked as Hiro nodded as he helped Riku set up the game console.

"What's that site's name, Suguru?" Shuichi asked as Suguru typed it in for him, he looked and sure enough, there was a couple of pictures of showing Shuichi and Ryuichi arguing as well as Ryuichi holding him tightly and leaning in to kiss him as he struggles free out off his grasp.

Shuichi browse the around as he came across the owner of the site's name. "Wait! That's Taki's name!" Shuichi said as Hiro also now looked now that he set up Riku's game.

"Wait? Taki Aizawa?" Hiro asked as Shuichi nodded.

"Try emailing him," Suguru suggested as Shuichi nodded.

"Taki isn't online though," Hiro pointed out.

"Still, if his the one who's been posting this, I want to find out. I also want to clear my name so I could be Yuki's lover once again," Shuichi said.

"Well, he was online just a few hours ago. You'll hear from him soon enough," Suguru said confidently.

"Now that's done. Shouldn't we go to NG studio? I'm sure K is waiting for us as well as Sakano," Shuichi said with a smirk.

"They don't know we are even back yet. We can go over there in an hour and come back and drop you off around ten or eleven. Is that fine Shuichi?" Suguru asked.

Shuichi nodded, "it's only four. I'm sure there's plenty of time and I hope Yuki sees this site soon."

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: I totally forgotten about this story!_

_Shuichi: what! How?_

_me: I was doing another new story in the Prince of Tennis category and I thought I finished this. I just saw this today!_

_K: at least you saw it._

_Yuki: at least it isn't a month since you've updated._

_Tohma: at least she saved it in her USB drive._

_me: Hey! What's this now? Your against me since I didn't updated it for a few days?_

_Yuki,Shuichi,Tohma,K: Yes!_

_me: fine._

_Yoshiki: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Riku: review and update. _


	7. Mistaken Conclusion

Chapter VII-Mistaken Conclusion

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"How can I be such an idiot?" A voice asked angrily.

"Eiri, is something wrong?" Tohma's voice asked worriedly.

"Did you saw this site Tohma?"

Tohma looked at what Yuki was seeing, "are those pictures of Shuichi and Ryuichi?"

"You know who's been posting them?"

Tohma shook his head as he was afraid of the answer might be.

"Taki Aizawa."

"That jerk! I disposed of him from NG studio!"

"Apparently he wants revenge on Shuichi. I didn't know he was here in America."

"I did hear from Akira that Taki is co-staring in the movie with Ryuichi."

"His been bad-mouthing Shuichi with these pictures. I'm guessing Shuichi is in deep shit right now in Japan with the media."

"Yoshiki should be in Japan right now as he was suppose to be taken Riku back with him."

"I'm going back to Japan."

"Eiri! You can't! If you go back to Japan, the media…"

"I don't care about the media! I made a mistake!"

"But Eiri, what about Kitazawa? Are you done in finding yourself?"

"…"

"You shouldn't go back since Riku is there with him."

"I need to see him Tohma."

Tohma sighed, "leave before the concert in two weeks. You still need to find yourself here in New York."

"I already found myself Tohma."

"…"

"I'm with Shuichi."

(Back at Japan)

"So you're going to ignore him if you see him?" Hiro asked as he and Shuichi were going to NG studio one day as the concert was drawing nearer.

Shuichi nodded, "he didn't want to see me apparently. I tried talking to him before this madness started. So I'm giving him the taste of his own medicine."

"Shuichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you have to bring Riku with you?"

"Riku didn't want to stay with Maiko. His a total fan of our band and I'm sure Yoshiki is there to pick him up at NG studio since it's Friday."

Riku squealed as he was delighted to see Yoshiki once again. Shuichi chuckled, "you miss Yoshiki, didn't you Riku?"

Riku nodded, "can't stay away from him for so long."

Hiro's eyes widened, "that's the first sentence that I heard from him."

"His not used to you yet Hiro."

The three arrived at NG studio and saw Yoshiki, K and Sakano waiting for them right by the entrance as all of them were drinking tea.

"About time you got here," Sakano said as he stared at the group.

"I have to do something about Riku."

"Trying to find him a baby-sitter?" K asked as he sipped his tea.

"No. Yoshiki is here," Shuichi said as he gestured to Yoshiki who was sitting in between K and Sakano.

"Yoshi!" Riku cried as he ran towards him/her and hugged him/her tightly.

"Hey you. I hope you had fun while I was away," Yoshiki said with a smile.

"It was great! Can we stay here until the concert Yoshi?"

"I don't know…"

"Puh-lease?"

"It would be great for the kid, Yoshiki," Shuichi said with a grin.

"In conclusion, Shuichi has feelings for the boy," Hiro said.

"Of course I do. Riku and I had fun this past week."

"By the way, Yuki hadn't come home yet?" Yoshiki asked as he/she looked around.

Shuichi shook his head, "no. I don't even want to see him during our concert."

"You should really make up to him Shuichi. His a catch if you don't stick to him."

"Yoshiki is right you know," Hiro said with a grin.

"Shut up! Where's Suguru anyway?"

"Suguru is in the recording room getting ready for practice."

"Riku, want to see us record? You have to be quiet when we practice, alright?" Shuichi asked as Riku nodded excitedly.

"We'll be in the recording room then. Thanks Sakano!" Shuichi said as he grabbed onto Riku's hand and the group left to go and practice.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: it's short, i know._

_Shuichi: well, at least you're updating again._

_me: at least i remembered!_

_sakano: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_riku: review and update. _


	8. Making A Deal

Chapter VIII-Making A Deal

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Note: This is going to be in Yuki's POV.

Warning: (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"This guy is getting on my nerves!"

"Eiri, calm down."

"How can I if his the one who kissed Shuichi!" I snapped.

"I don't see why I'm here. I should be with Reiji and the others making my movie career," Ryuichi said unhappily as he was sitting on the bed, cross-legged.

"Sakuma, just listen to him."

"If it's for you Tohma, I will."

"You should have thought about that in the first place Tohma," I said as I sat on the table chair and stared at Ryuichi.

"So? What's the deal?" Ryuichi asked as he stared out the window.

"We are bringing Nittle Grasper back for the opening act for Bad Luck."

Ryuichi stared at Tohma shocked.

"What? I thought Shining Star was going to do it?"

"Not anymore. Shining Star is going to be the ending credits."

"Hey Tohma, have you caught Taki Aizawa yet? He is still posting in that website of his you know," I said as I stared at Tohma.

"I got my men working on him."

"Oh yea? How long does it take to have a criminal arrested?"

"His not a criminal Eiri."

"He raped Shuichi! How can he not be a criminal?" I snapped as he glared at Tohma angrily with my eyes.

"Shouldn't we be talking about 'us' giving the opening act?" Ryuichi asked worriedly as he stared at Tohma and me back and forth.

"Eiri, we should talk about Taki later on," Tohma said assuring me.

"That's what you always say but it's never done!"

"I thought you wanted to make a deal with me Yuki?"

I stared at Ryuichi dangerously as he gulped, "that's the deal. Nittle Grasper is going to be the opening act but you will sing my song to him again."

"He won't listen Eiri. Why don't you make a new song for him?" Tohma suggested.

"We have less then a week. How can I make a song by then?"

Tohma snorted, "you're always up late working on your novel. Can't you do it?"

"Working on my novel is another thing Tohma. Concentrating on writing a lyric is different!"

"You don't have the guts."

I looked at Ryuichi angrily, "what are you saying?"

"Noriko does some of the lyrics for us. She's pretty good songwriter and I also do some as well. Are you not up to the standards?"

"If you write a song about me and Shuichi."

"Oh? What happens if it's bad though?"

Tohma chuckled, "you won't make Eiri feel bad now Ryuichi. Would you?"

"Fine. I'll go and get Noriko to help out with the lyrics and you can look at it at the day of the concert."

"Before the concert."

"?"

"So you can make changes if I don't like any of it."

Ryuichi glared at me, "very well. If you insist."

The deal was set. Nittle Grasper is the opening act for Bad Luck with the newest song.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: short I know._

_Shuichi: very short._

_me: I have this song in my head again. It's from Prince of Tennis called: Dreaming on the Radio. Sang by Ryoma Echizen._

_Yuki: who?_

_me: You don't know him._

_Ryuichi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Shuichi: review and update. _


	9. Making A Big Splash

Chapter IX-Making A Big Splash

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Gravitation!

Warning: boy/boy (Ryuichi/Shuichi, Yuki/Shuichi) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"This is the biggest event of history!" Shuichi cried as he was backstage and peeking out into the audience as the audience was seated in chairs all over as well as a balcony as some of them were there to watch Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck or both.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner K!" A voice snapped angrily.

K laughed, "I just found out recently from Sakano."

"What's with all the yelling?" Hiro asked as Shuichi nodded eagerly.

"Nittle Grasper is going to be singing there new hit song that they just made a couple of days ago."

Everyone gasped, "the song isn't even released yet and they are singing it?" Shuichi asked as he stared at K.

K nodded, "we can't do anything about it. Tohma strictly told me if I do anything to ruin there opening song, I'd get fired."

"What! So we just sit here and watch?" Shuichi asked angrily.

"Tohma orders."

Shuichi growled, he knows that he doesn't have a chance if the new single is going to be a big hit and hopefully his will be as well.

"Hey, the music is starting," Hiro said as he gestured towards the stage.

Everyone went behind the curtain, and sure enough, Nittle Grasper was on stage as screaming fans cheered for them.

Dearest 

**Anime: I My Me! Strawberry Eggs!**

**There will be a blue sky before the end of the rainy seasons**

**Just one step earlier, my heart fluttered**

**This year as well, summer will soon come after**

**And the town and the people show their joyful feelings**

**Speaking of myself, I still remember you.**

Shuichi stared in awe as he watched Ryuichi sing this beautiful song that he thought that Yuki had written for him.

A new wind blows in this town now 

**I felt slightly anxious, so I hugged you a long time**

**I want to grant your wish and stay with you, even if only a day**

**While still having the heart of a boy, he became a man.**

The song ended soon as everyone cheered for their newest song.

"That song was amazing!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Now it's our town," Hiro said with a grin as Nittle Grasper got off stage.

Ryuichi saw Shuichi as he smiled at him, "good luck Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded, "guys. Are you ready to play our common songs and the newest song yet?"

His band members nodded as they went up onto the stage and begin their songs.

After the concert, Shuichi and his band mates met the others backstage including Yuki.

"Awesome concert Shuichi!" Ryuichi exclaimed as soon as he saw him and he hugged him tightly.

"Hopefully the ratings we'll be more then we expected," Tohma said with a smile.

"Let the poor boy breathe. I'm sure his super tired and is anxious to be alone with Yuki," Noriko said as she ushered everyone outside including Hiro and Suguru.

Shuichi stared at Yuki who had his back on him.

"You know, Yoshiki came to pick up Riku. The two are probably with the others right now," Yuki began.

"That's good to hear," Shuichi said as the two were silent once again.

"Shuichi, about before," Yuki began but Shuichi interrupted.

"I should be ignoring you right now. After what you've did to me back in New York? I told you I've tried to get away from Ryuichi back then," Shuichi said slowly.

"I know Shuichi. I should have believed you."

"Then why didn't you? I always believe you. You're always like this Yuki! Every time I deny something that I didn't do, you always don't believe me. Why's that?"

"I just don't know."

"You don't know? Well, there's a surprise."

"I just hope that you forgive me after my silly misunderstanding and hopefully you had listen to that song."

"I did listen to that song, it was beautiful," Shuichi said now that Yuki was facing him and the two were close to each other to kiss.

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'm not sure Yuki. It's going to take some time for me to forgive you but I still love you if that is what you're asking."

Yuki smiled, "that is what I wanted to hear," he said as he leaned down and kissed Shuichi passionately as Shuichi kissed back eagerly.

"Someday, we are going to laugh about this to our grandkids," Shuichi said with a smirk as Yuki hugged him.

"I don't know about that," Yuki muttered as Shuichi chuckled as the two stayed like that in need for comfort from each other and they knew that they we'll be together no matter what the cause is.

* * *

_End..._

_me: here it is._

_Yuki: the final chapter huh?_

_Shuichi: Technically Yuki._

_Tohma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Yuki: review and update. _


End file.
